Scavenger
The Scavenger is the eighth Wonder Weapon , and is an explosive-round sniper rifle. It is exclusive to the Zombies map Call of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Scavenger is exclusive to Call of the Dead, found only in the Mystery Box. It is extremely useful when cut off on all sides assuming the player has PhD Flopper. The player should look after how it is used, as ammo is very limited and, like the Thundergun and Wunderwaffe DG-2, even a single missed shot is a serious waste of potential. After the player shoots, it takes two seconds for the projectile to explode and has a fairly large radius (7 to 10 meters) and high damage, enough to usually kill large clustered groups. It can and will down players if they are close enough to the bolt when it explodes if they do not have Juggernog or PhD Flopper. Having Juggernog but being within the splash radius will give the player a shellshock and severely damage the player, and PhD Flopper completely neutralizes the damage done to the player, making it a highly advised perk to have should the player use the Scavenger consistently. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the "Hyena Infra-Dead" and gains an Infrared Scope with Variable Zoom, larger magazine and higher damage. Trivia *Scavenger is the only sniper rifle that fires explosive rounds in the Call of Duty series. *The appearance of the rounds of the Scavenger are distinctly similar to those of rifle grenades. *The Hyena Infra-Dead is the only weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops to have two types of scopes at the same time, being the Infrared Scope and Variable Zoom. *The Hyena Infra-Dead's scope uses a chevron-shaped reticule, similar to the Dragunov. *Explosions from the Scavenger's rounds are yellow-orange, whilst explosions from its Pack-a-Punched variant are bright purple. *Infra-Dead is a play on the word Infrared, referring to its Infrared Scope when upgraded. *When upgraded, any zombies killed with it will turn into red mist. *It has the same pickup icon as the Crossbow, as a placeholder. *The Scavenger is one of the only two weapons that can be reloaded while aiming down sight, the other being the Crossbow in campaign. *The Scavenger and the L96A1 share the same third person firing sound. *The Scavenger shares the same reload animation with the Intervention from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' *When the Scavenger is fired, it will make the player move back a few inches, similar to the Ray Gun. *This weapon is a favorite of Michael Rooker. *'79748' is seen etched under the scope, with some of the numbers faded. The numbers are also present when Pack-a-Punched, but are much more difficult to see. *STU Optics can be seen written on the side of the Scavenger's scope. *The Scavenger is the only sniper rifle Wonder Weapon. *It is likely that The Scavenger was invented by Dr. Harvey Yena Gallery New Perk-a-Cola.png|The scope. Warning indicator.jpg|The warning indicator. 677px-ScavengerFP.png|The Scavenger 185px-Scavenger explosion.png|The explosion caused by a round 185px-Hyena.png|The Hyena Infra-Dead b.jpg|The scoping of the Hyena Infra-dead ﻿ Category:Weapons Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Wonder Weapons